


October 12: “Who could do this?”

by Qophia



Series: Qoph's Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qophia/pseuds/Qophia
Summary: Clammy custard dripped... everywhere.





	October 12: “Who could do this?”

Sera stood stock-still in utter shock, arms frozen out from her sides as the clammy custard dripped... everywhere. Through her hair. Down her face. Down her tunic. Down the _back_ of her tunic. Between her _tits_.

From behind her came an exaggerated gasp and the sound of hands being dramatically clapped to bare cheeks. “ _Whooooooo_ ,” a familiar voice practically sang, “could have done such a thing?”

Sera turned as she wiped custard out of her eyes, utterly unsurprised to see Cadash. “This is for Dorian’s bed, isn’t it.” Fair’s fair... but that didn’t mean Sneaky wasn’t getting a goop hug.


End file.
